Repeating History
by Marauder52611
Summary: Morgana Desidum never knew who she really was, why she came back, or what her destiny is. She will figure out with the help of an old friend. But will she have the chance to stop certain events from happening, or are they all cursed to a repeating history?
1. Mordred's Question

_Mordred smiled as he passed Morgana's grave. He remembered her kindness and help in his escape. He owed her his life and he killed her. Even if she had lost her way, no one deserved to die least of all her. Until she turned evil, Morgana had the most kindhearted and nonjudgmental person he had met. 'But then again, I lost my way too when Kara died.' Mordred entered the cave and sat down next to the old woman. She nodded her head in greeting. "Why have you come here?" Mordred answered,"I seek the knowledge of something." The woman smiled crookedly and said,"You want to know of the new prophecy concerning the woman you looked upon as a mother, do you not?" Mordred nodded. The woman placed her hand on a smooth rock and her eyes clouded over. "In the darkest hour, and the darkest light, the Once and Future king shall return. For in dire need are those who have died in vain. Amongst others Magic, Strength, Nobility, and Evil shall return. History will repeat itself unless Magic were to change one thing. the power to change rests with Magic and Magic only. The Once and Future king will arise on the horizon of blood and the black sunset. He will bring peace back to the world." Mordred smiled at the thought of Morgana not being evil. "Will everyone return?" He asked. The woman nodded and handed Mordred the rock. Mordred took it and looked at the woman questioningly. "Your reincarnation will have the stone with him, he will need it to remember all his old memories." Mordred nodded once again and left the cave, he tucked the rock in his pocket and walked out to the lake Avalon. He slowly walked inside it and started meditating underwater. He drowned after a minute and his body floated out into a waterfall and disappeared. As did every other body important in the legend of King Arthur, human or not.  
_

* * *

**I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin(the TV show). I will be using the basic story from Merlin, but this is not a crossover between it and Harry Potter. I only own Morgana Desidum, Bruce Desidum, Daniel Eridane, Rachel Cornerstone, Edgar Winston, Molly Sliren and a few more. Sapphire and Jessica were created by my the way, this is a AU where Arthur died instead of Mordred in the last episode and Mordred lives on. Merlin lives too, but Gwen, Gaius, Percival, and all the others are dead.  
**


	2. Morgana's New Life

Rachel

"Rachel? Come out come out wherever you are..." 'Once again we were playing hide-and-seek, and once again I was winning.' Something came flying down at that moment. Something like a bird, no wait it was an owl carrying a letter... Wait, WHAT?! 'Why is there an owl coming at me?' I grasped the letter once the owl perched upon a branch. One look at the letter, one look is all I got before I fell out of the tree in shock. Something softened my fall though, that got me thinking. 'What if the letter is telling the truth, if it is then someone will be coming soon. I hope it is real, it would explain a lot of things.' My father came up to me and stared at me as if I had 2 heads. I did not know why until I looked down and realized that I was on a pile of pillows! Just wait until I tell Daniel what happened today, maybe he will understand, he always does.

* * *

**Once again, I think that if you look hard enough you can tell who this is. Next is Molly, Bruce, and Edgar. Please, if you read this review. I work really hard on these stories and would appreciate being told that my work is goo/bad/boring. Anything!**


	3. Daniel and Some Similarities

_Daniel POV_

"Daniel, I need your help!" 'That is all I had heard since my father remarried. Why could he have not married someone less demanding! But no matter what my opinion is, he will always go against me.' I exited my room and got out the rags and cleaning supplies. 'Most likely I will be demanded to clean the sparkling floor again.' I sighed, 'There is not a time where I wish that this was my week with mother. Sure I have to break my back to help her, but at least she treats me better than Catherine. Also I get to catch up with Rachel.' "Oops! Guess you have more to clean now, eh Daniel?" 'That was Roy and he just tipped over the bucket filled with soapy water on the floor. I was officially dead. I can not wait until Hogwarts, I would do anything to get away from this family, anything at all!' I finished cleaning the floor and scampered away to my room without being seen. 'Being invisible is best thing to do in this house. If they can not see you, they can not beat you.' I was almost at my room when I saw an owl heading straight to the window. 'So I was not a Squib! Thank God, my life would be much more miserable if I was! But then again, I feel as if I have worked hard all my life. I hate being treated as a servant!'

* * *

**I think you can guess who Daniel is. If not, well then you'll just have to wait and see. Rachel is next, then Molly, Bruce, and Edgar.**


	4. Rachel and the Pillow Pile

Rachel

"Rachel? Come out come out wherever you are..." 'Once again we were playing hide-and-seek, and once again I was winning.' Something came flying down at that moment. Something like a bird, no wait it was an owl carrying a letter... Wait, WHAT?! 'Why is there an owl coming at me?' I grasped the letter once the owl perched upon a branch. One look at the letter, one look is all I got before I fell out of the tree in shock. Something softened my fall though, that got me thinking. 'What if the letter is telling the truth, if it is then someone will be coming soon. I hope it is real, it would explain a lot of things.' My father came up to me and stared at me as if I had 2 heads. I did not know why until I looked down and realized that I was on a pile of pillows! Just wait until I tell Daniel what happened today, maybe he will understand, he always does.

* * *

**Once again, I think that if you look hard enough you can tell who this is. Next is Molly, Bruce, and Edgar. Please, if you read this review. I work really hard on these stories and would appreciate being told that my work is goo/bad/boring. Anything!**


	5. Molly and the Ratty Couch

_Molly POV_

I smirked. 'It was only 1 more year until I would join Morgana at Hogwarts. 1 more year of poverty until I rise up to the riches that were mine. Oh yes I remembered everything that happened. I cannot wait until I meet my sister again, not that she is my sister this time. We still hav e a bond though, it was because of her powers that everyone started to fear me. If she takes the Le Fay challenge she would gain her powers again,and earn many riches. My one problem and question it that I do not know who Arthur, Merlin, Mordred or any of the others are. I need to find Merlin mostly, he is and always will be the biggest threat.' "Molly! I need you to clean the neighbors yard and get the extra money!" I sighed. 'One more year of this until I get what is rightfully mine!' I hopped of the ratty couch and left the house.

* * *

**I think it's pretty obvious who this is. Next is Bruce and Edgar. Then finally, the story really starts!**


	6. Bruce and the Round Table

_Bruce POV_

When I flooed through I saw Morgana, Sirius, and Regulus waiting for me. Sirius still had his arm around Morgana's shoulder. 'I am stating to think he might fancy her a bit.' When they saw me they started running up the stairs and motioning for me to follow. I did and when we entered one of the spare rooms it was decorated to look like the throne room in Camelot. Morgana ran to the throne and yelled,"I call being Guinevere!" Sirius ran after her and said,"I call being Arthur!" Regulus ran and stood beside Morgana before saying,"I call being Lancelot!" Sirius' face fell as he realized that if they had a Lancelot then Guinevere would spend time with Regulus and not him. 'I had to barely hold in my laughter. They both fancied her!' I myself rolled my eyes and stood behind them both. "I guess I am Merlin then," I said. 'Not that there was anything wrong with Merlin, he is not as important to me though.' Sirius tackled Regulus as he was trying to lead Morgana to his side and Sirius tried to lead her to the other side. Morgana giggled and walked over to me. "I am just so loveable!" She said. I rolled my eyes and replied,"Not to everyone," Morgana gasped in mock surprise and smiled at me before walking out of the room. I tapped Sirius on the shoulder before saying,"You do realize she just left," they both scrambled to their feet and dashed out the door, leaving me alone in this almost perfect replica of Camelot's throne room and round table.

* * *

**I have only to do Edgar now before I actually start the story. I think is lightly obvious who Bruce is, but hey! Everyone's minds work a different way!**


End file.
